


A garage sale vision

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Home Improvement, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had a vision. Danny is touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A garage sale vision

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-native English speaker. I'm sorry for all mistakes. Corrections are very welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Written for word of the day: mordant

Danny enters the garage and wrinkles his nose: “What the hell are you doing, McGarrett? It smells horrible in here!”

“It’s the mordant dye.”

“Mordant dye? Why are you mess around with mordant dye?”

“Uh, on my way home I saw a big garage sale and I…”

“…and you thought, hey, why shouldn’t we have 20 tins of mordant dye in the garage? Great idea, Danny will be nearly suffering a heart attack, he will yelling at me and…”

“No, Danno.”

“No?”

“No. I bought the mordant dye at the building centre. Just one single tin.”

“Will you pour it over the mercury?”

“No. It’s wood stain. In a bright and warm honey tone.”

“A honey tone, huh?” Danny furrows his brows.

“Yeah. It will perfectly fit with your skin tone and your hair color, Danno.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Steve? And what did you do at the garage sale?”

“There was a garden bench. A very old wooden garden bench. I visualized you sitting on it, you know? Sitting there with me when the sun sets over the ocean. And a bunch of your grandchildren running in circles around us. So I bought it. It’s on the truck if you want to have a look. I… hope you like it.”

Danny gives Steve a thoughtful look before answering.

“My grandchildren, Steven? That’s totally wrong. They will be our grandchildren, babe.” He smiles and steps over to kiss Steve.

“I love you, Danno.”

“Love you more, Steve.”


End file.
